Electrical conduit and related accessories may be made from a variety of materials such as PVC, thin wall metal, heavy wall metal, flexible tubing (MC cable and other types of flexible cable), as well as other materials known to those skilled in the art. Often-times, these materials are used in combination and therefore, adapters and couplings must be used to join the materials. Couplings are generally used to connect tubing, such as electrical conduit to various other forms of electrical tubing and support structures. In some applications, electrical conduit can be arranged to extend at least partially within a floor structure, such as a concrete slab.
In the course of a typical installation, it may be necessary for electrical workers to provide conduit components which extend from within a concrete slab or like floor element for connection with other components positioned about the concrete slab. Bearing in mind that electrical wiring positioned within the conduit components must be threaded and directed through the various components, it is desirable to provide an arrangement which facilitates assembly of the components, while promoting efficient routing of the associated wiring.
The present invention is directed to arrangement which facilitates assembly of conduit sections and like tubular structures, as may typically be used in conjunction with electrical wiring, with the present invention particularly suited for application in which components are positioned in a concrete slab or like flooring structure.